Finn
Finn is a supporting character in the series. Appearance Finn is a brown armadillo of short stature. He has a hard shell on his back and head and amber eyes. Personality Finn is a confident character who is always outgoing and willing to challenge himself. He is often skeptical at times. Finn can occasionally be a bit lazy and dense and, like Kellin, is prone to making goofy remarks and being distracted. He always says what's on his mind, even without thinking about it. This occasionally causes him to accidentally insult people. Finn hates being looked down upon and underestimated. He finds this insulting and will then push himself to defeat his opponents or overcome whatever obstacles he may face. He has a very frank personality, but can often overreact in a bashful manner sometimes when teased. Typically by Kevin or Roxy. In a dangerous situation, he is very likely to feel immense fear, but he doesn't show it, instead, he pushes through, no matter how risky or painful the situation is. This determination often causes him to put his life at severe risk sometimes. Abilities Elemental Powers Finn possesses geokinesis. He is able to create and manipulate earth and rocks at will. He can turn his shell into stone as a defence mechanism. Some of his stronger attacks consist of creating earthquakes and landslides or even splitting open the ground to trap enemies. Suits and Equipment Other Abilities Finn has the highest skill in terms of programming and computing to the point where he is able to hack and reprogram small devices like phones and cameras. Due to his hobby with gaming, Finn is very skilled with solving puzzles and planning battle strategies that involve large groups, along with displaying proficient one-on-one combat technique. He is also greatly skilled with calculating precision attacks, as his aim and accuracy are reasonably high. These talents will almost always come to people's surprise, since they will often assume that Finn is extremely dense and clueless, much to his annoyance. Relationships Kellin Finn and Kellin are undoubtedly best friends. They hang out frequently and have similar personalities, interests, hobbies and sense of humour. They both always do reckless things and for their own entertainment, like making bets, challenges and games out of almost everything. Finn and Kellin always make jokes during classes at school. They will mess around and make witty remarks towards teachers during classes, and it is not uncommon for other students to laugh whereas teachers will tell them off. This builds their reputation as class clowns. They will also often resort to large-scale pranks on school staff members. They are usually harmless and sometimes other students choose to get involved. Most of the time, they manage to successfully get away with it. This type of demeanour ends up gaining the two of them bit of popularity among their school year-group. Their abilities very well compliment each other in battle, as they are able to use large-scale lava and meteor-based attacks on opponents. Dekota Finn and Dekota hang out frequently. They always make conversation since they have similar views and values. They tend to act slightly cynical by making comments and observations.Out of the pair, Dekota tends to act slightly more serious, whereas Finn is more easygoing in comparison, as he tends to joke around more. The two characters are very protective of each other. Even though Finn doesn't appear to take anything seriously, Dekota's safety is a priority of his, especially on the battlefield, since his abilities are better suited for defence. This determination of his caused him to risk his life to save his friends on a mission once, severely injuring himself in the process. This included Dekota, who then turned emotional, because she was afraid to lose him. Finn took this to heart and eventually learned to stop pushing himself too hard. Dekota is his motivation become stronger, but he does so at a steady pace so as not to worry her. This eventually lead to their romantic relationship kicking off. Roxy Finn finds Roxy intimidating. He will often end up finding himself being peer-pressured by her to go through with tasks to her own benefit. Hailey Finn and Hailey are close friends. They meet each other through Kellin. Max Andy Ash Ash and Finn get along easily and hang out quite a lot, especially during missions, since their powers work together well. They often like to spend time combining their hobbies by experimenting with devices, since Ash specializes in mechanics and Finn excels in computing. Sofia Luna Kevin Chamilla Trivia * Finn's hobbies include gaming and skating, along with downhill longboarding. ** He dislikes rhythm games. * Oddly enough, Finn’s favourite music genres are hard rock and metalcore. * His best school subject is IT, while his worst is Chemistry. Category:Characters